1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a combustion apparatus, and more particularly, to a control device for controlling the ratio of oxygen-enriched air for use in combustion, obtained by passing air through an oxygen permeable selective membrane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A combustion apparatus for the purpose of combustion of fuels at high temperature by employment of oxygen-enriched air obtained by means of an oxygen permeable selective membrane already is known. It is difficult to voluntarily control the air according to the load of combustion.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a control device for controlling the ratio of oxygen-enriched air for use in a combustion apparatus.